


A Little Help

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: With Zemo running around, Bucky and Sam realise that they’re going to need your assistance.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday gift to you x

The trail had gone cold which left Sam and Bucky grasping at straws. Unsure of where to start looking again, the pair were forced to share a cab back to their hideout after their transport had been destroyed during the chase with Zemo.

The ride was quiet and would have remained that way until Sam broke the silence.

“Zemo’s in the wind. We need help.” He said, stretching out his hand to shake out the pain.

Bucky scoffed and let out a shrug, “I know that’s why we’re going back to figure out a new plan.”

“That’s not the ‘help’ I’m talking about.”

“Sam-”

Bucky’s protest was dismissed as Sam spoke over his hesitance, “Look man, I want to respect their decision to stay away too - I do. But they’re the only one who can do this.”

As much as Bucky hated to admit it, Sam was right. If he didn’t put his personal opinion aside lives would be in danger. 

Letting out a sigh, he nodded. Sam leaned over to the driver to change their destination address while Bucky stared out of the window, wishing that they were going somewhere else.

Twenty minutes later, the pair found themselves in the lobby of a nice apartment. Avoiding the receptionist behind the desk, Sam and Bucky snuck into the stairwell and climbed to the seventh floor where they found door 23. Sam pressed the doorbell. After five minutes of no response, he tried knocking instead.

“Come on.” He said quietly.

Bucky was fidgeting with his hands. Shaking his head, he let out a small sigh, “We shouldn’t even be here.”

“You said you were okay with this.” Sam frowned as he pressed his ear against the wood hoping to hear a shuffle and Bucky scoffed.

“I _was_ but now that we’re here - I mean, did you even look at the time...”

The lock clicked from inside and Bucky fell silent, Sam stepping back just in time as the door opened. Inside stood a familiar face fastening a robe around their body - one of Earth’s mightiest despite looking like they had leapt from the bed in a panic.

“I know I said that you were always welcome, I just didn’t expect a visit at...” You leaned back and looked at the clock hanging above the dining table. “One-thirty-five in the morning.”

You focused on the two men standing on the doormat and smiled, walking the door backwards so they could enter. Closing the wooden panel behind them and locking it shut, you turned and followed them inside your apartment. They stood in the living room as you walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. 

If you were going to be up and about then you’d need some coffee.

“So, what’s the emergency?” You asked, reaching beneath the sink to fetch the coffee pot.

Sam rubbed his hands together and stepped forward, “We were tracking Baron Zemo after he escaped custody. He’s hunting down superheroes.”

Pouring the coffee grounds into the filter paper while the hot water started to boil, you squinted at your friend.

“ _Were?_ ” you repeated, suspecting the reason that had led them to your door. You pointed to the cabinet behind the Winter Soldier, “Buck, can you grab three mugs for me please?”

The man turned to do as was requested just as Sam explained further.

“We lost him and the trails gone cold. We were kind of hoping for your help on this one.”

Bucky walked over and started to place the mugs on the counter, you reached across to take one off his hands, “And you think I can do this because-?”

“You found me.” Bucky answered.

You paused and looked up at him, remembering how you struggled to piece his movements together while keeping Steve hopeful. Suddenly the kettle whistled drawing you from his gaze. As you jumped to focus on the coffee, you missed the way Sam had been smirking. 

Clearing her throat, you pushed a stray hair behind your ear.

“I mean, yes - technically I can. But it took me months to track down Bucky and I don’t think that’s the time frame you’re dealing with here.” It wasn’t that you didn’t want to help but there were other elements to be considered.

“That’s true but Zemo isn’t a gorgeous one-armed, assassin-amnesiac trying to hide from his best friend.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Sam, “Seriously?”

“My point is that he’s human. Zemo will make mistakes and that’s what you can hone in on.” The Falcon added. “I’m sure Bucky - as perfect as he was at avoiding me and Cap - slipped up on something, right?”

“Plums.” You hummed, pouring the brewed coffee into each of the mugs before passing them across the counter. 

Thinking quietly, you took a sip and considered the options. After losing Tony and Steve in the war against Thanos and, more recently, being shut out by Wanda, you had been feeling more alone than ever. In fact, seeing Sam and Bucky at your doorstep was the first real joy after months of throwing solo pity-parties... maybe now was time to change that.

Setting the cup down, you straightened up with a small smile. “Okay, I’m in.” 

Sam clapped his hands together, “You’re amazing.” He praised. Looking down at his battle-worn armour, Sam chuckled. “Do you mind if I get changed out of this? Bucky can get you up to speed in the meantime.”

You nodded and gestured to the large cabinet standing against the wall, “First shelf, second box.”

Sam walked over to the furniture piece and opened it to find the initials of each Avenger written on individual boxes. These were emergency packs that were stored away. In Sam’s case, he was glad that it included a fresh pair of clothes.

Pulling out a shirt and trousers, the man kissed the fresh-smelling linen. 

“ _Truly amazing._ ” He repeated.


End file.
